Worth The Fight
by ProfessionalInterneter
Summary: Jax Novoa is officially done. He has given up on Emma. But, with the advice and comfort of someone he had never expected, ultimately changed his view of the situation, but not his decision. How will Emma cope without her rebellious wizard, whom she's still in love with? Set a few months after Emma vs. Emma. Jemma, Jandi friendship.


**Worth The Fight**

**Hello! First EWW fic, be nice. I honestly don't know what I'm doing, I just feel so heartbroken for reasons I can't explain.**

**Oh wait, I know.**

**WHEN EMMA FRICKIN' SAID THE THREE WORDS TO DANIEL WTF?.!?/7/&)9~€£_¥kNehjKo?**

**...but yeah. Enjoy?**

Jax's fist had met his locker for about the fifth time. He has officially accepted the fact he didn't win...and he couldn't cope.

Last night he'd done a mixture of things; he cried, pulled some hair out, and compensated whether he really wanted to do this.

Daniel had won, and he'd accepted that.

He was done.

Done.

He let a strangled cry out. Why did everything have to be so damn frustrating?! He slid down on his back, knees dragged up to his face. Odd noises erupted from his mouth.

Eventually, footfalls approached. "Hey." A soft voice sounded from the right.

Jax looked up to find the person he'd least expected to see.

Andi, the girl who had proclaimed her hatred for him was standing here, looking at him with pity?! To say Jax was shellshocked would be an understatement.

"Andi?" The boy's attractive face was contorted with confusion. "Here to taunt me?"

She scoffed. "For once, no." She sat down. "I heard you cry-"

"I was _not_ crying." He snapped.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Silence ensued with none of them saying a word.

"Why are you here then?" Jax inquired. "I'm sorry I cut you off earlier."

Andi's eyes widened. "Jax Novoa saying sorry? I never thought I'd see the day."

That little tease. "I'm actually trying to be civil for once." He said.

"Fine. Why I'm here is, I heard you were upset. So I came to see why and..._maybepossiblydoubtfullycomfortyou_."

For once, Jax didn't feel like displaying his sarcastic banter. It seemed Andi comforting him was a once in a lifetime opportunity. So what he did next, surprised them both.

"Thanks." He said. A genuine smile was resting on his features. "I appreciate it."

"Yeah, you'll owe me later." Andi replied, causing a laugh from both of them.

"Jax," she scooted over to face him. "Tell me why you're...like this."

He sighed, shifting to look at her. "I-I can't do this anymore." Tears were welling up in his eyes. This is harder to admit than he had thought...

"Can't do what?" She asked gently.

"Whatever it is Emma and I have! Er, what we _had_." Andi was astounded. The boy she had never thought of as soft, was falling apart right in front of her. "One second I think she's finally falling for me, and the next she's clinging onto Daniel."

"That's-" she paused, trying to find the right word. "tough."

He chuckled humorlessly. "Tell me about it."

"You've never struck me as a guy who takes stuff passively. You're Jax Novoa!" He looked her in the eyes. "You'll be back to win Emma from Daniel by tomorrow." She confidentially replied.

He shook his head. "It's not worth the fight and the heartbreak anymore."

"If it helps, I'm starting to ship Jemma." Andi added.

Jax bore into her with wide eyes. "What?"

"Yeah! Ever since Demma came back, they've been glued together and Em hardly hangs out with me. I mean, back when you were dating her, I didn't really like you but at least you let her breathe!" She exclaimed. "Plus, Daniel-ness is rubbing off on her. She rides on the backbars of his precious bike and they're constantly kissing each other's cheeks." Andi shivered with disgust.

"Well, Mr. Cheek Kisser ended up with the girl, now didn't he?"

"I urm-"

"Exactly." Jax finished. He stared off into the distance with a faraway look in his eyes.

"I-I hoped I helped...at least in the slightest." Andi whispered, giving Jax an awkward pat on the shoulder. "But just remember, I'm still rooting for you."

Jax smiled. "Thanks Andi."

She smiled too. "You're welcome." She got up and walked away, but not without stealing one last glance at the_ (hopefully)_ less-broken boy. Maybe Jax wasn't as bad as everyone thinks he is.

**I've been waiting for awhile to write an EWW fanfic, but I never came up with an idea I liked enough. But I did, eventually, and I'm pretty satisfied I guess.**

**Andi and Jax are actually a lot alike but I think they deny it only because the seemingly can't stand each other. But I feel their friendship would be awesome if they were just nice to one another. And yeah, both Jax and Andi are slightly OC but I hoped I've tapped enough of their personalities in there. At the same time though, I don't think this is too original character. I personally see Jax as a bit of a softie and maybe this is actually how he might handle a situation like this. And Andi, wasn't too affectionate, or too great at giving advice, but she helped, and she was there for him.**

**But yeah, see you next time.**


End file.
